Tales Of The Moon
by Kitty17794
Summary: The tales of the one Aslan left behind to guard Narnia in his leave...A backdrop shortstory series for my Narnia character, Luna. [Status: IP]
1. Birth

_The backdrop stories of my Narnia character, Luna, who is fairly unique, if I do say so myself. Oo; I thought her up in December…I wrote this on the 6th of December, actually, so…anyway._

_Luna & her storyline © me. Don't use her without my permission. _  
_Narnia © to CS Lewis._

* * *

The frigid air was growing colder by the minute, and Aslan knew he could no longer stay.

But the thought of leaving his beloved Narnia in the hands of the great evil that now claimed it saddened him. And to leave his followers in the dark with no spark of light to remind them of hope…he just did not wish to do it.

But there was a prophecy to be fulfilled, and he could not stay here.

And so the great lion sat to think, his warm breath visible in the cold air as he sat still for quite a long while, as if he wasn't really living at all - as if he was a statue. After sitting like this for several hours, he knew what he could do.

There were of course, ways around the prophecy. There were always little shortcuts in life that you could take to make things easier. And the great lion had come up with a shortcut that he was sure wouldn't have any effect on the way the Magic from the Dawn of Time worked. For it was true, he could not stay here. But perhaps, someone could stay here in his place. But the only question was…who?

Who could he trust to stay here and balance things between the good and the evil? It could not be an animal or creature here, who was tainted by the evils of this world. No, it had to be someone pure…someone who would not betray him for the pleasures and temptations the White Witch offered.

He approached the legendary Stone Table, standing before it. Tucking his head, he pulled a silvery-white hair from his underbelly and gently placed it atop the table. Then he took a step back, turning his gaze towards the moon, which was shining bright in the sky above. And then he started to sing. There were no words to his song, but it was a song just the same, and all who lived within ten miles of the location could hear this oddly mesmerizing sound.

And he continued to sing like this for several hours, until that tiny hair had grown into a length of silvery-white hairs that glistened in the moonlight. Then he spoke, a deep voice that could shake the earth if he spoke loud enough. However, there was no need to do this now, and so he said softly,

"Be flesh, Daughter of the Moon. Speak, and sing, and have thoughts. Be good and kind and loyal, and protect those who come to you seeking help. Do not let the evils of the White Witch get the better of you. Rise, and speak to me."

As he had been speaking, something had been happening to the mass of white hair on the Stone Table. It had taken the shape of a girl, and had turned to flesh. By time Aslan told her to rise, she had done so, and kneeled before him with her head bowed, silvery-white hair cascading over her shoulders.

She wore a midnight blue gown that shimmered like the sky itself, dotted with diamonds that looked very much like the stars in the sky. Printed on her collar-bone, near her shoulder, was a silver moon. Her eyes were the color of jade, and they sparkled with innocence, but if one searched deep into them, they would see that this young woman was wise beyond her time.

Her voice was like the bubbling of a brook, soft and gentle and sweet. "I hear and obey, dear Aslan." she said.

He gently touched his cold nose to her forehead, then said, "Rise Luna, Daughter of the Moon." and so she did. And once she had, he said to her, "You will be the balance in this land. Watch over the creatures who are not as strong as you, protect them from evil, treat them as you would your own children. Watch over them, until the prophecy is complete."

Even though no-one had told her of the prophecy, she still somehow knew what it was. And she nodded, clasping her hands together. "I will try my hardest, Aslan. I won't let you down…"

"Don't try, child. Do. And I know you will do what you can." He touched her cheek with his nose, then said, "And now is my time to fly. Be brave, be strong, Daughter of the Moon. I will return, one day." He allowed the girl to wrap her arms around him for a moment -- something no creature dared to ever do. She stroked his mane and scratched his ears, and he purred. But then he took a step away, knowing he could stay no longer.

And with an earth-shattering roar, he bounded away into the unknown, not to be seen again for a hundred years.


	2. Rebirth

_The backdrop stories of my Narnia character, Luna, who is fairly unique, if I do say so myself. Oo; This particular short story was written on December 13th._

_Luna & her storyline, Taran and Artemis © me. Don't use them without my permission. _  
_Narnia © to CS Lewis._

* * *

The White Witch's once museum-like courtyard was now more like a zoo.

The two children had seen Aslan bring Mr. Tumnus back to life, and he still was bouncing around the courtyard, pouncing statue after statue, breathing the breath of life onto them, watching as the stone melted away from them. Animals bounded after Aslan, licking at him and nuzzling him and just enjoying his presence. It was like a parade.

Lucy and Susan, along with the revived and quite happy Mr. Tumnus, were looking around the courtyard in the nooks and crannies for statues that Aslan might have missed. After awhile, they ventured inside the castle, stepping into the grand hall. The younger and the faun were chattering happily, glad to be in each other's company again, when Susan gasped aloud. "Oh!"

And both of them looked up, and gasped as well.

For there before them, in the middle of the room, was another statue. But it was no ordinary statue. This was not frozen, icy, grown over with ivy, or dirty. It actually looked like it had been kept after by some creature, but this was not what had made them gasp either.

The statue was of a beautiful young woman, with billowing hair that curled around her shoulders. There was a falcon on her shoulder, with spread wings -- he was probably about to take flight when he was turned to stone. The maiden's dress fluttered out behind her, caught that way when the stone spell overtook the poor creature. There must have been a soft breeze the day the witch got a hold of her.

Her face was kind, and there was no trace of fear etched in her expression. Even in stone, her eyes were sweet and gentle, and Lucy and Susan could not help but feel like they were already friends with her, though they had never seen her before in their lives.

"Oh, she must have been someone important." sighed Lucy dreamily.

Susan agreed wholeheartedly, for the girl's posture was strong and brave, and there was an air of importance about her. And why else would she have been so well maintained? The witch must have been proud of this prize.

"She was important indeed." said Mr. Tumnus, startling the girls out of their dreamy states. "She was Aslan's own, made from his own fur."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that Aslan had children!" said Lucy.

"All are Aslan's children." replied the faun. "But she was the only to be made from something of his. For you see, he created her to balance good and evil when Aslan left Narnia last." He gestured to the statue, bowing his head. "This is the Daughter of the Moon, whom was friend to all of Narnia. She was kind to even the sparrows, and even had the heart to take care of the Witch's own when they were ill. Protector of Narnia, they used to call her. She knew a bit of magic, she did, as she was a faerie."

"A faerie?" interrupted Susan. "I thought they were small and had wings."

"A common misconception." replied Tumnus nonchalantly. "Anyhow, where was I…ah yes. She knew magic…and she could sing! Oh, what a voice! She was the perfect accompaniment to a faun's flute. She would attend parties at the Dancing Lawn. Oh, what joyous times those were!" He stopped here, reminiscing about the times before the long winter. Susan and Lucy had to shake him gently to bring him back.

"But what happened to her?" asked Lucy impatiently.

"The White Witch lured her here by kidnapping poor talking beasts. Jadis knew that the fae might have some magic that could prove useful against the rebelling animals of Narnia. So while the fae and her loyal friend -- the falcon you see there -- were traveling here, Maugrim and his wolves were sneaking to her dwelling, and they a book of magic spells. They arrived back at the castle before, of course, and gave it to the witch. And when the fae and her friend arrived…well, there was no hope for them. Jadis had learned a spell that enabled her to turn things to stone. All she had needed was something to cast the spell into, and the spell in the book. She used her scepter -- which is now her wand -- and well…you know the rest. And so, Luna the Daughter of the Moon's story ended…and she's been here ever since, the poor dear."

The two girls felt truly sorry for the poor faerie. She was brave indeed, to risk her own life for the talking beasts of Narnia. And they wanted ever-so-much to meet her, and take her hands and thank her for being so kind to the beasts. So, they ran to the castle door and they cupped their hands to their mouths and called to Aslan, beckoning him to come as fast as he could.

And so he did, and the great golden lion stopped between them and said, "What is it, dear Daughters of Eve?" and the girls managed to explain that they had found the faerie that he had created so long ago.

"Well, lead me to her." purred the lion, and so they did. And when they reached the statue, they stepped away, so that the lion may work his magic. And because of this, they did not see the single tear that fell from the great lion's eye as he stepped forward and gently breathed on the hem of the stone dress.

Nothing happened for a moment, and for a brief second the two girls worried that maybe Aslan had made himself too tired for his magic to actually work. But then, like a flame lighting paper, a streak of midnight blue burst through the gray stone, and started to ripple up the skirt, until it fluttered down around her ankles, falling from it's previous position.

They watched in fascination as Aslan's magic worked over the stone, until finally there was no more, and the faerie's silvery-white hair fluttered free.

And she blinked her teal colored eyes once, then ran to Aslan and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his mane and stroked his ears, just like she had done so many years ago. And she would have gone on doing it forever, but a low growl from the King told her after a moment that it was time to step down.

She took a few steps back, then fell to her knees and bowed her head. "Dear Aslan…" she said, in a voice that Lucy thought was simply musical. "Forgive me…I have failed you."

And the great cat said, "Rise, Daughter of the Moon. You have not failed me yet." He touched his nose to her forehead and said, "There is still work to be done." And he took her aside, to explain what she now must do.

Susan and Lucy wished they could watch and listen, but they knew it was impolite, so they busied themselves with finding other statues. They had just found a horse frozen in stone when Aslan and Luna returned to them - quietly.

No words were exchanged, the great lion simply returned to business, breathing upon the horse. And as he was doing this, Luna bowed on one knee to the two girls, and they told her there was no need for this, and the three girls gripped each other's hands and giggled and did the things that girls do when they are excited and among friends.

But when the silver-dappled mare was free from her prison, the great lion turned to them and said, "Peace, children." and they stopped immediately and looked at him.

Luna squeezed their hands and then released them, and stepped forward and mounted the horse, wrapping her hands in it's silky mane so she might not fall off in the journey ahead.

To the horse, Aslan said, "Run fast, go with speed, to the fields of battle. Be swift, be strong, and do not be afraid of the war to come. Say nothing of us to the High King or his men, for it would distract them so, and give the enemy an edge. Now go, assist them!"

Proud to be doing such an important task for the great lion, the horse wheeled about and was gone in a flash, on her way to the battlefield with Luna on her back, and the falcon called Artemis flying ahead.

And Lucy said to Susan, "I bet you she's a mighty fine warrior too."

---

It only took an hour to get to the halfway point, and dawn was breaking by that time. The horse was getting tired, and they had no choice but to take a short break. So they stopped at a stream, and Luna hopped off the horse, patting it's back as it bent to drink from the stream.

She was talking to the horse when Artemis screeched and flew down, landing on her arm. And not several seconds later, the sound of hoof beats could be heard. All three of them froze as a sled pulled into view, and fear gripped their hearts.

But it wasn't the White Witch.

A man stood up, and rubbed his white beard and laughed. "Oh! I'm sorry for startling you. That's the second time I've scared someone this week."

The mare stared in disbelief. "It's Father Christmas!" she gasped.

The elderly man smiled. "Who else?" He laughed, then gestured for them to come over to the sled, which they did, while he turned around and poked through his bag. "Now…I have gifts for you all!" he murmured as he pulled something out. "Artemis, creature of the sky." He held out an arm, and the bird perched on it, tilting it's head.

"A compass for you, so you never get lost in your travels." He put the compass, which was attached to a chain, around the bird's neck, and then added, "And a pack for you to carry things in on your travels." He fit a bag over the falcon's wings so that it set right on it's back, then smiled as the bird took to the sky to see if he could still fly with these items on. Father Christmas then turned his attention to the mare. "Talan, creature of the land."

The horse ducked her head and whinnied quietly, then stepped forward.

"For you, I have golden horseshoes. The hard turf will never bother you again, and these will also quicken your step." and then he kneeled down and put them on her himself.

The mare didn't know what to say, so instead she gave him a quick nuzzle and then took a run around the clearing. Luna laughed as she watched her, glad that the horse was happy with her gift. They could get to the battlefield quicker now…

"Luna…"

She turned her head to look at Father Christmas, surprised. "You have something for me as well?" she said, surprised.

He laughed. "I said I had gifts for all of you, didn't I?" He gestured for her to come forward, then pulled something out of his bag. It was a full set of Narnian armor. "You will need this in your upcoming battle, young warrior."

Her teal eyes widened at the sight of it. The armor was bright silver, as was the chain mail. Then there was a red velvet overshirt with the golden lion symbol woven into it. There was also a pair of red velvet pants, and a pair of silver boots. The whole set of armor was wrapped in two red ribbons. "Father Christmas…this is…remarkable! Thank you!"

He smiled. "I'm not finished yet!" He reached back into his bag, then pulled forth a silver belt. On the belt was a silver sword sheath. "This sword will lead you to victory, young lady. Use it wisely and strike true." He handed it over, then pulled something else out. "And I thought you might like this back."

As he put it in her hand, she realized it was the magic book Jadis had stole from her. She stared up at him with wide eyes, then bowed. "Thank you sir…for all of these gifts. We appreciate them."

He smiled and nodded. "You are quite welcome. Now, I imagine you have no time to lose. The High King needs you." He gestured for them to step back, which they did, then he cried "Long live Aslan!" and disappeared quickly into the woods.

They watched him go for a moment, then realized they shouldn't be standing around doddling while the High King was fighting a war. So Luna started putting on her armor, piece by piece. By time she strapped the belt around her waist, she felt like a completely different person. She felt brave, strong, powerful. And all of her fencing skills came back to her, and she felt confident she would be able to help the Narnians.

She slung herself back onto Talan's back, then leaned forward, gripping her mane. "C'mon, we're almost there…" she whispered to her.

---

Thirty minutes later, Talan stopped on the top of the slope, and the three of them stared down at the raging battle before them. Luna instantly spotted the High King atop his unicorn, fighting an ogre. Further away on the same ledge she was on, was who she guessed was King Edmund with the archers. It looked like they were losing.

She turned to Artemis and said, "Swoop down and distract any of the Witch's army that you can. Let the others get some strikes in!" Then to Talan she said, "Be smart, and listen to my commands, that's all I ask of you!"

Then she unsheathed her sword, watching it glimmer in the sunlight. She narrowed her eyes as she flipped down her helmet shield, feeling as if her sword was giving her strength. And then she threw up her sword and cried, "For Narnia!"

Peter, Edmund, and everyone else turned to look as the three-member army charged down the slope, cutting down several of the enemy as they ran through. Talan trotted up to Peter and his unicorn, and Luna bowed her head to him. "I fight alongside you, my King."

Over the battle, he could barely hear her, but he smiled and nodded to her, then turned back to the oncoming enemy giant that was stomping up to them. "You take the left, I'll take the right, we'll take down the giant together!"

She nodded, then they charged into battle at the count of three.

---

The battle was over. Aslan and his grand army had arrived just in the nick of time.

Luna had been separated from the High King during the battle, therefore she had not been able to assist him when he went after Jadis. Nor was she able to help him when Jadis had the upper hand. But it hadn't mattered, for Aslan had come.

Now she and Talan, battle worn and weary, stumbled back to where the Pevensies were reuniting. Peter saw her at once, and stood up and bowed his head to her. "Thank you, warrior, for assisting me in the battle. I fear that giant might have squashed me if you hadn't evened things out."

She nodded, then pulled off her helmet, letting her hair fall free. "It was my honor, my King."

Susan and Lucy cried out, delighted to see who it was. Peter stumbled back in surprise. "You're a girl!" he exclaimed. Edmund was just as surprised.

Lucy looked indignant. "Of course she's a girl!"

Peter glanced back at his sister, then shook his head with a smile. "I shouldn't imagine anything will ever surprise me again." Turning back to Luna, he said, "You've proven to be a better warrior than most of us. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Luna." she replied.

Taking his sword -- which he had already cleaned, he gestured for her to kneel down. Susan and Lucy gasped. Surely he wasn't going to kill her, like in the story of Fa Mulan and the Huns. (One might think they had been reading too many bedtime stories with war and fighting in them, and had gotten caught up in the excitement of their own war, and they lost their heads for a brief moment.)

But no, of course not. Instead, he lighted his sword on the faerie's shoulder and said, "For your bravery, I knight ye, Lady Luna Braveheart of the Lion's Court. May you forever continue to live up to your name."

She rose to her feet, then bowed. "Thank you, my King. I will not fail you."

He gave her a gentle smile. "Well, I should surely hope not!"

She returned the smile. Somehow, she had the feeling that she and the High King…Peter…would become very, very good friends.


	3. Bond

_The backdrop stories of my Narnia character, Luna, who is fairly unique, if I do say so myself. Oo; This particular short story was written on April 19th. It was very fun to write, too. The start of Peter and Luna's very buddy-buddy relationship._

_Luna & her storyline © me. Don't use them without my permission. _  
_Narnia © to CS Lewis._

* * *

Music and laughter floated and flitted around the Castle of Cair Paravel the day of the Pevensies' Coronation. The mood was light, and it seemed that no-one could even recall that the day before they had been at war to end an 100 year winter. It just seemed like life had always been as good as this.

After the defeat of Jadis and her army, the Pevensies returned to Aslan's camp to assist in packing up and attending to those wounded in the battle. They were quickly ushered away, however, to set off to their new home on the Cair to prepare for the upcoming events. Reluctantly, the four agreed, knowing they would have to get used to their new home before the many creatures arrived for the great coronation party.

Aslan, the great lion, sent his servant, Luna, along with the four royals to protect them. And so they set off, Peter atop his graceful white unicorn, while Edmund and Susan rode Phillip the stallion, and Luna and Lucy rode Taran the mare. On the several hour journey to the Cair, the Pevensies and their escort chatted merrily and got to know each other, knowing full well that they would be spending plenty of time together from that point on. They talked about all sorts of things, such as Narnia's history (for Luna knew much of it), and of England, and of the highlights from the Battle of Beruna. By time they reached their destination, they felt as if they had been friends for life.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting fitted for outfits for the coronation, and touring the grounds and castle. By the time the sun set, the Pevensies felt overwhelmed by their newfound riches. They eagerly found their soft, fluffy beds and fell asleep, wishing to be well-rested for the festivities in the morning.

All were woken by the youngest, Lucy, bouncing on the beds and screaming in delight about how the castle was already being decorated with ribbons and banners. By time she finally managed to drag her brothers out of bed (Susan got up when requested the first time), Luna was up too, having heard all the hullaballo coming out of the Pevensies' bedrooms. After they managed to somewhat calm Lucy down, several servants brought breakfast to them, and they dined on Peter's balcony, watching the creatures arriving and filing into the courtyard below.

After breakfast, the Pevensies were dressed in their brand new coronation outfits, and the girls had their hair done while the boys simply ran combs through their own. Each of them already felt like royalty in their amazing outfits made of velvet and silk. The moment they were ready, they met in Peter's sitting room again, just the four of them, to discuss what they were getting into, and any regrets they might have had. They talked about their mother, their father, their home. What would become of them? But smart and wise Susan soon remembered something that made them all feel a little better. When Lucy had gone to Narnia the first time, she was gone for hours, and yet it was only really a minute their time. Perhaps this would be the same! They could stay until their reign was over, and then return to their own world, with only hours lost. They didn't realize that one day they wouldn't even remember this…

As they were leaning back and relaxing now, happy with the decision they had made, the Great Lion appeared on the balcony, and they knew it was time for their coronation to begin.

And the coronation went on flawless. All four of the Pevensies were on cloud nine as they were crowned, and all their new friends looked on, feeling very proud and excited that finally the right rulers were sitting on the throne. Now it was time to celebrate.

The music started, and everyone began to chatter and laugh, and this is where you came into this story.

Luna watched with a smile as Peter twirled Lucy around on the dance floor. The siblings - now her Kings and Queens - were so …enchanting. Lucy was so sweet and innocent, kind to all who approached her. No one would be afraid to approach her with their problems. Edmund was brave and just - as his crowned titled stated. He now knew the different between right and wrong, and would be good at choosing solutions, while the smart Susan would come up with these said solutions. And Peter, the brave and the strong, would be able to rule over all, and would bring Narnia into a peaceful era.

She had faith in each of them, and she knew they would be the best rulers Narnia had ever - or would ever - see.

The current song ended, and Peter bowed to Lucy and watched as she ran over to drag Edmund into another dance before he looked up and caught the fae's eye. With one of his dashing smiles, he walked over to her and offered a hand. "What do you say, Luna? One dance?" His blue eyes twinkled, and Luna couldn't help but say yes.

As she took his hand, she said, "I have to warn you…I doubt I'm much of a dancer."

He laughed, leading her out to the floor. "Don't worry. I'm not much of one either. Everything I've done today, I've learned today." Shaking his head with a smile, he glanced over towards Lucy, who was trying to dance with Edmund. "Lucy's a good teacher…but I don't think she'll ever be able to teach Ed."

Luna looked over at the two younger Pevensies, then laughed. "I'm sure she'll do her best."

Peter nodded his agreement, then looked back at his dance partner, a silly boyish smirk now gracing his features. "You know, I've never seen you in a dress before."

And it was true, he hadn't. Lucy and Susan had, when they first met at the Witch's castle. But when she met Edmund and Peter, she was wearing armor, and ever since she had been wearing tunics and pants (for she had discovered they were rather comfortable, and easier to move in) and now she didn't really like wearing dresses at all, even though that used to be all she ever wore. However, she didn't mind it that afternoon, since it was such a special occasion. And besides, the dress given to her by the castle servants was just too beautiful to refuse.

The outer part of the dress was red satin, reaching to a bit above her knees, before it met her underskirt, which was tan and beige, with intricate designs running along the bottom hem. The dress's neck had a lovely cut, sort of like an upside triangle, and the sleeves were puffed out, tied off with beige bangles. Her silvery-white hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, tied back in a red ribbon of the same fabric as her dress. A gold choker necklace adorned her neck to complete the outfit. Of course, she was barefoot under the dress. There was no way you'd find her in a pair of heels. Ever.

The pretty fae made a face at him. "You've only known me three days." she retorted teasingly. It didn't seem like it, of course. It seemed like she had known the Pevensies forever.

"Only three days?" Apparently, Peter felt the same way. He shook his head. "Seems like we grew up together, you know? Like we met in toddlers school or something." He shrugged, then returned to the original subject. "Anyway, the dress. It…looks really good on you. You should wear dresses more often."

Luna felt her cheeks turn pink and warm, and she ducked her head, shaking it. "Oh, no. I used to wear dresses all the time. But now that I've started to wear tunics and pants, I think I like them much better!" She looked up at him and winked. "After all, isn't that how you feel about them?"

The young King laughed, nodding. "I guess you're right. I prefer pants myself."

After a few minutes of silence between them, Peter said, "Well look at you. You've been dancing this whole time, and you haven't tripped once!"

Luna smiled at him. "Don't jinx me."

The song ended, but they didn't notice. They just continued right into the next one, chattering away about little things like the best way to hold a sword, the hardest part to pierce on a piece of armor, and other things of the like. They would have gone on like this all afternoon, but just as they started in on the best way to take down a giant, the Great Lion approached them, and they immediately went silent, pausing and looking at him.

Aslan looked to Peter, then said, "Excuse me your highness, but I must steal away your dancing partner for a few moments."

The High King smiled, then looked over at Luna, bowing politely and kissing her hand, as Mr. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus had instructed him to do after dancing with a lady. "It was a pleasure talking, and dancing with you, Lady Luna."

She smiled. "And the same to you, your highness."

Peter watched silently as Aslan lead the fae off, then turned his attention to Susan and his siblings, who had approached him from behind. Susan was wearing a knowing smirk, eyebrow raised, while Edmund was just shaking his head. Naïve little Lucy just watched them all curiously. Blinking at them (the older two in particular), Peter asked, "What…?"

Susan smiled. "What was all that about?" she asked, gesturing in the direction Luna and Aslan had walked off in.

"Aslan wanted to talk to Luna…."

"That's not what I meant." intervened Susan. "And you know it, Peter Pevensie."

"She means, you were dancing with Luna for nearly half an hour." clarified Edmund.

The High King stared at his younger brother in surprise. "Half an hour!" he managed to choke out. It hadn't seemed that long at all! Time had flown by while they had been lost in their conversations… "I…wasn't aware!"

"Apparently." agreed Susan, that smirk still gracing her features.

Peter studied her for a moment, then blinked. "Su…you don't think…"

The Queen held up her hands in innocence. "I didn't say anything, Peter. I'm just calling it as I saw it…as I'm sure, everyone else who noticed is."

"We…we have a lot in common…we were talking…and enjoying ourselves…like friends do. I don't think that automatically means…" started Peter.

"I'm aware of that." said Susan. "Here, look, we'll forget we even mentioned it." she said, turning to look at Edmund and Lucy, only to find that Lucy was not there. She did spot her, however, talking to the faun, Tumnus, on the balcony. She smiled, watching them, then turned back to Peter, patting him on the shoulder before heading off to find someone to take the next dance with - which would not be hard at all.

Edmund looked at Peter, then shook his head and wandered off as well - muttering things about girls and their magical powers to make even the strongest man googly-eyed. Peter rolled his eyes at his brother, then turned around when he felt a hand light on his arm.

It was Luna. He blinked as the fae gestured for him to follow her, and he allowed her to lead him to one of the grand windows facing the beach. She didn't have to point out what he knew she wanted him to look at. It was Aslan, walking down the beach alone.

"…He's leaving us." Peter said, slightly shocked, and mostly disappointed.

Luna smiled, watching Aslan as she patted Peter's arm, which was now crossed over his chest. "He has other countries to watch over, you know. And besides, he can't stay here too long…" She glanced up at Peter. "After all…he's not a tame lion."

The High King looked down at her, and for the briefest of moments, blue eyes met teal and Peter was at peace. And when he turned back to the window…Aslan was gone.

"What did you talk about?" he asked quietly.

The fae shrugged. "He told me to stay here at the Cair, and to watch over the four of you. Which I intend to do. He also told me to tell you not to worry…you will be a fine King." She studied the boy carefully. "And I believe that with all my heart." she added.

Peter offered her a smile of thanks, then glanced out the window again. "What else did he say?"

Luna smiled. "That's all that you need to know right now, my King. When it is time, other information will be given to you. But I shan't offer you information you cannot use in the minute."

This seemed to make sense to Peter, even though he wished he knew all that the great lion had said. He supposed some of it was between Luna and Aslan, and simply wasn't his business. He decided to drop it then and there. If there was something important he needed to know, he trusted that Luna would tell him so.

Watching him silently, Luna nodded, thinking over what Aslan had said. Yes…Peter would be the best King that Narnia had ever seen, she was quite sure of that. With a small smile, she turned away to leave the King in peace, yet she was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, blinking.

He offered her a charming smile. "One more dance?"


End file.
